freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Parts/Service/FNaF2
Main = is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The old animatronics - Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear - start here. Foxy also starts here, however he starts off-camera. Foxy will return to this room after being flashed off from the hallway in The Ofiice if all the other older animatronics have left. Appearance Parts/Service is a dirty, dusty room, with wires and pipes along the walls. The floor is smooth, with a black and white checkered pattern, and appears to have a dark fluid splattered on it - possibly oil. The room is extremely dark, making the use of the Flashlight almost mandatory to view it. There is a grey wall decorated with a green and blue-checkered stripe that comes from the left side of the dark room. In the middle of the room, a narrow wall divides the space in half. This wall also appears to have the same dark fluid on it as the floor. There is also a rare chance of an encounter with a hallucination in this room, which looks like a shadowed version of Golden Freddy sitting down in the same spot as Bonnie usually is. If viewed for too long, the game will close, or freeze in the mobile version. Upon brightening the image of this "Shadow Freddy", it turns out to be purple. Trivia *The animatronics leave in the same order as those from the Show Stage; first Bonnie, then Chica, and finally Freddy. **This is unlike the Show Stage from the first game, where either Bonnie or Chica could leave first. With the second game's Show Stage and Parts/Service, Bonnie is always the first one to leave. *The camera in this room (CAM 08) and the camera in the Show Stage (CAM 09) are always disabled on the Custom Night. *This room is the counterpart of the Backstage area in the first game, both being areas in which spare parts and suits are stored. *Interestingly, when Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are gone, their shadows still appear in the room, most likely an overlooked detail by Scott Cawthon. *If the player looks closely at Bonnie's upper part of his face, his endoskeleton eye can be seen staring at the camera. *Upon closer inspection of Bonnie, his red bowtie appears to be clipping through his lower jaw, similarly to his Custom Night mugshot. *This room is the room with the largest number of animatronics that can be within it, aside from The Office. These include Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. *When Bonnie leaves the room, Chica appears to have fallen over. It is not entirely known what causes this, but it is possible that when Bonnie leaves, he knocks Chica over on the way out. **This may just be to give the player an easier time spotting Chica on the camera to see if she has left or not. |-| Images = Gameplay 37.png|Parts/Service with no lights. PartsService.png|Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in the Parts/Service room. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Chica and Freddy in Parts/Service, with Bonnie missing. 201.png|Freddy alone in the Parts/Service room. FoxyInPartsAndService.png|Foxy standing in Parts/Service, a full view after the rest of the crew has left. 269.png|Shadow Freddy in the Parts/Service room. Brightened Parts-ServiceBright.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in Parts/Service with the lights off, brightened and saturated for clarity. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy and Chica in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FoxyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Foxy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Shadow_freddy_bright.png|Shadow Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Parts - Service Door.png|Parts/Service door as seen in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations